GIR GONE WILD
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Gir gets a new upgrade, this time he becomes advanced enough to take over the world without Zim's help. He ties up Zim and makes up his mind to do things his own way. He even captures Dib and Gaz. Can GIR conquer Earth without Zim?


One day Zim was in his underground lair underneath his home base, working on a special upgrade for his trusty yet mostly just rusty robot sidekick GIR.

"Hahahahaaa! This is perfect. Worm babies, I shall destroy your entire world" laughed Zim.

"I need tacos!" said Gir.

"No, you don't GIR. I need an e-mail address!" said ZIM, getting on his computer.

"Why?" asked GIR.

"It helps me look like a normal worm baby, and it shall help me integrate into worm baby society," said Zim. "Trouble is, it won't confirm my registration, it keeps asking me if I am human. NO, I am not human. I am a superior Irken you foolish computer" he yelled, punching the daylights out of the computer. He eventually pulled out a ray gun and blasted it in rage.

"U need taco? U iz angry!" said GIR.

"I've had enough of this stupid inferior worm baby e-mail stuff. Gir, I believe it is time I gave you your latest upgrade" said Zim.

"I saw a racoon! It was sooo cuuude!" said GIR.

"I know, GIR, and so are you. So very cute. But not anymore, Gir.

"Whaaat is it?" asked Gir. Zim chuckled in an ominous tone.

"GIR, this may sound absurd to you, because it does to me as well, but I am going to make you into a superior killing machine" said Zim, approaching GIR with a chip in his hand.

"That isn't a taco, Zim. I want a taco" replied GIR, who began bursting into tears, some of which landed on Zim.

"Aaah, not water GIR. You know I hate water right? Oh, that's right. You don't know anything!" yelled Zim, kicking GIR, and making him cry even more.

"For the sake of Irken kind, please stop making that cursed water come out or I'll toss you into a recycling bin. You wouldn't want that would you?" said Zim.

"I like motorcycles" said GIR.

"GIR, motorcycles are only for stupid humans. Now, repeat after me, I want to be smart" said Zim.

"I have a heart" replied GIR.

"I didn't ask to hear about your heart condition GIR. I just want you to serve me in my mission of DOOM, so that the Almighty Tallest and this entire filthy planet can see that I, Zim, am definitely beyond the technological capabilities of worm babies. To show them my technological advancements, I will insert this super synthetic semiconductor chip into your tiny, miniscule, insignificant, putrid BRAIN! Ahahahaaahaaa" laughed ZIM.

"It looks like taco" said GIR, giggling. But then, when the chip was inserted, his eyes became red, and he began emitting laser beams, destroying ZIM's lab.

"NO! GIR! What are you doing?" yelled Zim. GIR used some spare rope to tie up ZIM, and he burst out from under the ground, crashing through the ceiling, to the surface world above.

Meanwhile, we join Dib and GAZ chatting as they come home from school...

"I can't believe you can't tell that ZIM is an alien Gaz. He has green skin, huge eyes, and to top it off, he actually looks at the school bulletin boards!" yelled DIB.

"Zim is no more an alien than I am a metal robot with red eyes. And if I was one, I would destroy you" said GAZ. Just then GIR began hovering above them, zooming in on them with his telescopic eye technology. He saw tacos in Dib's lunch box. Gir's eyes changed to blue, and attempted to look less menacing, while beaming himself down in front of Dib and Gaz.

"AAK! Now tell me that isn't alien technology right there!" said Dib.

"It's called a HONDA Asimo. My best friend has one" said Gaz.

"That is NOT a car!" said Dib.

"Asimos are robots you twit!" said Gaz, walking away, leaving Dib to confront the robot.

"I am GIR! All your tacos are belong to me" said Gir.

"No, you're in league with ZIM aren't you? I'm not giving you any of my tacos" said Dib.

"Then I take you prisoner" said GIR. Gir snatched up Dib and flew away. Then he saw Gaz while flying overhead.

"She will make a pretty wife for me after I take over the world" thought GIR.

To be continued...


End file.
